


Corazón de chocolate

by Juicepaupau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, M/M, Student Tom Riddle, Valentine's Day, Vampire Tom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicepaupau/pseuds/Juicepaupau
Summary: A Tom nunca le ha gustado el San Valentín, pero este año era especialmente malo para él, o eso pensaba hasta que Harry le demuestra que no siempre es malo celebrar el día de los enamorados.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bingo Tomarry San Valentin





	Corazón de chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte del bingo Tomarry de San Valentín. Espero les guste, gracias.
> 
> Advertencia: Harry usa vestido.
> 
> Todos los derechos del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Estaba harto de todo esto, no veía el punto de esta celebración, toda esa comercialización del amor le parecía horrible, todos los años era lo mismo, ya había visto suficiente, ansiaba la hora en que todo terminara de una vez. Había salido de la sala común la mañana de un lunes para encontrarse con la extravagante decoración por cada rincón del castillo.

San Valentín. Celebrarlo este año en Howgarts le parecería una tortura, o tal vez lo sentia así siendo que era su sexto año. Algo en él le decía que no, que en realidad esta vez la escuela se había esmerado en hacerlo todo más rosa, más dulce, más cursi, más, más, más. Comenzaba a estresarse.

Desde el primer día de febrero todo el colegio fué decorado, haciendo que caminar por los pasillos fuera una tortura, realmente no recordaba tanta emoción por parte de sus compañeros en los años anteriores. Estaba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a su primera clase de la mañana cuando algo fuera de lo común pasó, un grupo de chicas venía en dirección contraria a la de él, estaban riendo y murmurando, no le interesaba así que no les prestó atención, pero justo cuando pasaron junto a él, pudo olerlo, era hierro, pergamino, chocolate y... ¿Qué era eso último? Se le hacía familiar, sin embargo era bastante tenue en comparación con el olor de todas las chicas. Fue solo un instante pero su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos, aún así no se detuvo y siguió caminando. De reojo las vio alejarse, lo estaban viendo sin ningún disimulo, no lo podía creer, habían intentado atraerlo con amortentia. No pudo contener una sonrisa arrogante, eso había sido patético, esperaba que su falta de reacción hacia ellas fuera suficiente para detener sus intentos, pero para su desgracia, desde esa vez, le ha pasado por lo menos cuatro veces más, incluso hicieron el intento de ponerlo en su comida. 

Le impresionaba ese grado de ineptitud por parte del alumnado, primero porque, aún llevando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, parecen estar ignorando el hecho de que los vampiros cuentan con cierta resistencia a los ingredientes de las pociones, y segundo, que los alumnos pensaran que el uso de la amortentia era una opción para poder conseguir pareja era lamentable, le pareció un intento tan triste de poder salir con alguien, a veces le asustaba el grado de obsesión que podían presentar las adolescentes.

Dejando ese dolor de cabeza a un lado, se puso a pensar en qué hacía alguien como él en ese lugar. Nadie lo obligó a ir a la escuela, el mismo se lo propuso y no pensaba retractarse, no porque creyera que no podía aprender todo eso él solo, claro que no, pero sabía que tenía que ponerse pruebas, conocer sus límites y qué mejor lugar para eso, si no una escuela llena de estudiantes por todos lados y a toda hora, sin embargo, cuando entró por primera vez al colegio en su primer año casi da media vuelta, a pesar de que eso era algo que tenía previsto, la aglomeración de personas, el sonido, pero más que nada, el olor, no esperaba que fuera tan abrumador, su mente se llenó de necesidad, de hambre y sed. Por un momento dudó de sí mismo, de si podía hacerlo, pero solo fueron unos segundos, al instante pudo pensar lo suficiente como para disipar la bruma en su cabeza y se sintió tranquilo, claro que él podía sobrellevar todo eso, Él era Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, él era un vampiro, por supuesto que podía con eso y más, algo tan simple como la sed de sangre no iba a hacerlo caer. 

Recordar la razón por la que entró al colegio lo relajó considerablemente, no estaba ahí por nadie, era por y para él mismo, no tenía sentido alterarse tanto por una simple fecha que no valía la pena. 

Caminando a la última clase del día mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado esa mañana, pudo escuchar un latido de corazón, ¿Había estado ahí hace rato también? Debía de estar más tenso de lo que había pensado porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lo había estado escuchando. Le pareció que era un latido conocido, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, pero no vió a nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío, se le hizo lógico, era un atajo a su clase de alquimia que no muchos conocían, no tenía ventanas ni arcos por donde se filtrara el sol, estaba atardeciendo a esta hora, aùn no era seguro para él. .

Se quedó quieto un momento, seguía escuchando los latidos, avanzó unos pasos y los latidos se aceleraron un poco, respiró hondo para poder captar algún olor, era dulce, un poco intenso, como a miel y regaliz, y sonrió, no una sonrisa arrogante, era una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?- su voz era dulce, pero Harry lo conocía bien, y ese tono le dió escalofríos por toda la columna, se estaba burlando de él.

Tom no vio ni escuchó nada, solo los latidos más acelerados de Harry.

-Vamos Harry, se que estas ahí, no hagas que vaya por tí- se estaba divirtiendo, le daba curiosidad saber que hacia ahi el niño de oro.

Eso último que dijo fue suficiente para que Harry decidiera quitarse la capa de invisibilidad de encima, estaba despeinado y un poco rojo de la cara, eso hizo sonreír un poco más a Tom y Harry solo se puso más nervioso.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir que haces siguiéndome con tu capa puesta?- trato de no reflejar su diversión en sus palabras, ver avergonzado a su amigo no era algo de todos los días.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy tomando un atajo hacia mi clase- trató de no hacer contacto visual, por Merlín qué excusa tan mala había dicho, ese pasillo solo llevaba al aula de alquimia y esa clase no le tocaba a esa hora y Tom lo sabía.

Pudo ver que se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja, su sonrisa seguía siendo burlona, bien, ninguna excusa iba a funcionar, ya lo sabía, pero se había puesto nervioso.

El gryffindor fijó su mirada en los ojos del vampiro, siempre lograban quitarle el aliento, así que trataba de evitarlo, un rojo escarlata acompañado de pequeños destellos que le hacían sentir como si fuera transparente, como si pudiera leer todo lo que no dice en voz alta. Soltó un suspiro resignado, de todas formas tenía que decirle, no era un secreto y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo enojar.

-De acuerdo, no te molestes, te lo ibamos a mencionar durante la cena, los chicos y yo decidimos que te vigilaremos un tiempo- lo soltó como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración antes de hablar -Todo esto de san valentín tiene a muchas personas alteradas y ya van más de tres intentos para darte Amortentia, ¡hoy la pusieron en tu desayuno!, Y eso es bastante aterrador, teniendo en cuenta que desayunas solo en tu cuarto, si no fueras un vampiro, ya habrías caído por alguien- se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, eso hizo a Tom dejar de sonreír con burla, apreciaba la preocupación por parte del más joven, pero le ofendía un poco, no había pasado nada grave y no creía que pasara, nadie era lo suficiente astuto como para lograr envenenarlo con amortentia.

-¿Y por qué la capa puesta? - entendía que lo quisiera cuidar, pero de qué servía si no lo podían ver acompañado.

-La verdad es que… creí que te negarias si te lo pedía antes de acompañarte- y no estaba lejos de la verdad, si le decía eso antes de dirigirse a su clase, lo más probable es que dijera que no por orgullo.

Aunque le ofendía, no quería decirle que no a Harry, sabía que era terco, lo había seguido quién sabe cuánto tiempo ya bajo su capa de invisibilidad, si lo iba a tener vigilando, que fuera junto a él.

-De acuerdo - cambió su postura de nuevo, su sonrisa burlona ya hace rato que se había ido - dejaré que te quedes conmigo - el más joven soltó un suspiro aliviado - si tanto insistente en querer pasar tiempo conmigo no es ningún problema, no detendré tu obsesión por mi - lo dijo estando tranquilo, si alguien más lo escuchaba creería que lo decía en serio, pero ese no era el caso del Harry.

-Oh Tom eres tan generoso por honrarme con tu permiso - estaba que no podía, quería reírse, tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para frenar un poco - ¿A eso le llamas obsesión? ¿Y qué de la vez donde me seguiste casi un mes durante las vacaciones porque creías que mi familia planeaba asesinarme? - era una exageración, lo visitó dos veces durante el verano, en una de ellas presenció de primera mano uno de los desplantes de ira de su tío, se molestaban mutuamente sobre eso, restándole importancia, lo hacía para evitar alguna reacción contraproducente.

El slytherin se quedó callado, negándose a contestar, solo levantando la barbilla con altanería.

-Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo Harry- se notaba su sarcasmo en cada palabra -Pero tengo una clase a la que asistir- se dió la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta.

-¡Espera! Te acompaño- apresuró sus pasos para ponerse a su lado, ahí fue donde su sonrisa regresó, ese niño lo divertía, en sus 178 años como vampiro nunca había encontrado a alguien tan… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo -¿sabes? Tal vez sería menos probable que te acosaran tanto si no tuvieras esa cara de “soy tan hermoso que duele” todo el tiempo- se rió de su propio chiste.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me encuentras hermoso?- gracias a las antorchas del pasillo pudo notar como a su acompañante se le enrojecieron las mejillas de nuevo, excelente, no se había dado cuenta de ese desliz, habló sin pensarlo realmente.

-Yo... no me refería a… esque tu ¡ah! mira, llegamos a tu clase, voy tarde a la mía, ¡nos vemos en la cena! - se fue corriendo de ahí como si lo persiguiera el mismo salazar slytherin, aunque desde su perspectiva era peor, había dicho algo vergonzoso, quería morirse, merlín esperaba que Tom dejara pasar lo que le dijo, creía que estaba escondiendo bien lo que le pasaba con el vampiro pero de vez en cuando le ocurrían pequeños accidentes como estos, ¿pero como no hacerlo? Era guapísimo, pero eso no era todo, era inteligente, astuto, manipulador, incluso aterrador y eso le fascinaba, pero ¡diablos! eso no debía pasarle de nuevo, sería más cuidadoso.

Llegó a su clase de encantamientos, afortunadamente no había llegado el profesor Flitwick aun, buscó entre los lugares hasta que encontró a Ron en uno de ellos y se dirigió hasta él, dejó su capa de invisibilidad en el asiento, agarró el libro de encantamientos de su mochila y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. 

-Hey compañero, te ves agitado, ¿le pasó algo al lord mientras lo cuidabas?- a pesar del tono preocupado, el mote le hizo reírse un momento. 

-No te preocupes Ron, solo una pequeña vergüenza de mi parte- respiro hondo y le dió a su amigo una sonrisa grande.

-¿Cuál …?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por el profesor que entraba por las puertas hablando a todo volumen. 

-Luego te cuento.

Trató de poner atención a la clase, pero no podía, estaba preocupado y avergonzado, sabe que las pociones no afectan a Tom, pero igualmente le ponía ansioso que lo intentaran, eso quería decir que no les importaba que no funcionara, en cambio su propósito era que se diera cuenta, que él supiera sus intenciones. Genial, ahora estaba enojado, ¿cómo se atreven a insinuarsele tan descaradamente a su!... su… nada, eran amigos… No eran nada más que eso… y aunque quisiera algo más que eso, no se creía capaz de decírselo a la cara al mayor, por lo menos no ahora. 

Aún recordaba la vez en que se dió cuenta de su enamoramiento por Tom, fué durante su cuarto año, solo le había contado a Hermione cuando pasó, sabía que si alguien más se enteraba creería que estaba loco, pero no lo pudo evitar. Había salido del castillo a la media noche porque no podía dormir, tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y le gustaba salir a dar vueltas por el lago negro cuando eso pasaba, pero esa noche fue diferente, algo le llamó la atención del bosque prohibido, su instinto le dijo que fuera y así lo hizo, lentamente se encamino al bosque que lucia inusualmente acogedor, caminó entre los altos arboles tratando de no tropezar con sus prominentes raices pues era dificil ver por donde caminaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

Llevaba caminando lo que le pareció una eternidad, se detenía de los árboles de vez en cuando para apreciar el paisaje nocturno, hasta que escucho algo, por un momento se asustó, primero pensó que eran acromantulas, pero rapidamente lo descartó, estaba lejos del área de caza de estas. Luego de unos segundos se escucharon ruidos de pisadas muy rápidas muy pesadas de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes, entonces casi en contra de su voluntad sus piernas lo llevaron en dirección del sonido, mientras más se acercaba, más luz veía alrededor, ¿era un claro? Tenía que ser, un poco más calmado se dejó ir hasta la luz que veía, quedándose detrás del tronco de un enorme árbol. El claro era hermoso, un paisaje digno de ver, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en un pequeño estanque parcialmente cubierto con lirios luminiscentes, una escena digna de un cuento de hadas. Lamentablemente esto no lo había captado el de ojos verdes, no, algo más se robó su atención, algo que a sus ojos era muchísimo más fascinante que el simple paisaje que tenía en frente.

Tiempo después él recordaría este momento como el más impresionante que había presenciado en su corta vida, unos metros delante de él se encontraba Tom, en medio de un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su presa que en ese momento era una enorme mantícora completamente blanca, el pelaje de león y una cola de dragón con unas enormes púas al final de esta, todo en un blanco puro manchado de la sangre que se iba esparciendo por todo el suelo, casi llegando a la orilla del estanque. podía ver claramente al vampiro mordiendo la yugular de la desafortunada criatura. 

El gryffindor estaba quieto en su lugar, sin querer hacer ruido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su compañero de slytherin estaba alimentándose de una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico como si lo hiciera todos los días. Ese despliegue de poder por parte Tom hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral como si un rayo lo hubiera impactado en ese momento, sintió lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, estaba presenciando un momento crudo, mágico y personal por parte del que había considerado uno de sus amigos desde que empezó a asistir al colegio de Hogwarts. Trató de contener un sollozo de emoción cuando vio el momento exacto en que el vampiro terminó de drenar al monstruoso animal que tenía en brazos.

Lo observó atentamente, vio como soltaba el cuello de la manticora y estiraba el cuello para mirar hacia el cielo, siendo iluminado perfectamente por la luz de la luna, podía ver grandes líneas de sangre que escurría por su cuello y fue en ese momento que Tom abrió los ojos, nunca había visto de nuevo sus ojos tan rojos como esa vez, eran tan brillantes como la sangre espesa que estaba alrededor de donde estaba hincado, se veía satisfecho, incluso podría decir que estaba contento. No supo cuanto tiempo paso viendo fijamente a Tom, sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, hasta que el movimiento por parte de su amigo lo sacó de su transe, dándose cuenta de que el vampiro estaba por irse del lugar y del desastre que había dejado ahí en el claro, comenzando a correr en dirección al castillo en una velocidad sobrehumana que fue casi incapaz de notar su marcha.

Después de eso no supo cómo ni en cuánto tiempo llegó al castillo, solo estuvo medio consciente cuando entró por el cuadro de su sala común en gryffindor, se sentía aturdido y un poco confuso, pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era de su verdaderamente loco enamoramiento que ahora tenía de Tom.

Tres años después de ese acontecimiento y su amor por el mayor no había hecho más que aumentar cada vez que conversaba con él, cuando lo veía dedicarse a estudiar, cuando intimidaba a los alumnos a su alrededor, cuando manejaba las situaciones para que todo ocurriese a su favor. Nunca mostró indicios de haberlo visto en esa ocasión en el bosque, así que nunca se lo mencionó, guardando ese recuerdo como uno de los más valiosos que tenía en su vida.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando Ron lo golpeó con su mochila al pararse de su asiento marcando el final de su clase. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para poder estar en todos sus sentidos y no seguir soñando despierto mientras se dirigían al gran comedor. A veces le era inevitable quedarse embobado en sus pensamientos cuando recordaba a Tom.

Cuando atravesó las puertas del comedor, y sin querer voltear hacia la mesa de los slytherin, buscó en su propia mesa y divisó a Hermione, tomó a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó con él para sentarse uno a cada lado de su amiga.

-¡Harry! Que bueno que llegaste, en clase de alquimia Tom me comentó que le explicaste que queríamos acompañarlo a sus clases- el solo recordar lo que le había dicho al vampiro hizo que sintiera caliente la cara -lamento no haberlo acompañado yo, pero la profesora mcgonagall me citó en su salón antes de la clase, dará un anuncio el dia de hoy, no se veía muy contenta- eso explicaba porque aún no había comida en las mesas a pesar de que el comedor estaba casi completamente lleno. 

-Esta bien Herms, no pasó nada, solo otro momento vergonzoso en mi vida- se puso una mano en la frente fingiendo un desmayo al lado de su amiga, haciendo que esta soltara una risita, su amigo era un dramático.

-No seas así, sabes que a Tom no le molestan tus desplantes de torpeza de vez en cuando- en eso tenía razón, a si amigo se le daba muy bien avergonzarse cada vez que hablaba sin pensar muy bien las cosas, metiéndose en situaciones como la de hace unas horas, no era la primera vez que le soltaba un halago al mayor sin darse cuenta, aun asi siempre se ponia nervioso cuando pasaba y terminaba huyendo.

-Además es graciosísimo ver a Harry sin saber qué hacer cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo- Ron estaba por reírse al acordarse de eso, pero Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo para detenerlo -¡Auch! ¡Oye!- la sabelotodo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo siento, olvidé que estoy en contra del maltrato animal- El pelirrojo puso una expresión ofendida a la vez que Harry soltaba una carcajada por el insulto de su amiga.

Ron estaba preparándose para regresarle la broma cuando en la mesa de maestros, el director decidió levantarse y llamar la atención de todos, interrumpiendo la conversación de todo el comedor.

-Atención, mis queridos muchachos, aprovecho esta ocasión para darles un aviso- hizo una pausa para estar seguro de que todos le prestaban atención -Como bien ya saben, se aproxima el día de San valentín, quedando solo una semana para la fecha y les vengo con una noticia, los maestros y yo hemos decidido que este año se celebrará un baile en celebración de la fecha - la emoción y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar por parte del alumnado - Este domingo 14 de febrero se llevará a cabo el baile para todos los años en el gran comedor, se dará inicio a las 7pm y este finalizara a las 11pm, sin más que comentar, les dedicó unas palabras, xilófono, hipocampo y pepino, que disfruten la cena.

Terminado el discurso del director, los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a planear lo que harían para el día del baile, que usarían, con quien asistirá, si se harían regalos entre amigos, parejas, regalos por compromiso o solo para alguien que era especial para ti. Todos demostraron su emoción al respecto, bueno… en realidad no todo el mundo.

Tom no pudo evitar poner mala cara ante el aviso del viejo loco que tenía como director, suficiente tenía con la emoción adolescente que lo había estado molestando estos días como para ahora aguantar lo que se le venía encima, no era que se creyera un adonis irresistible perseguido por todo el mundo, pero algo tenía que significar que hayan intentado envenenarlo varias veces. Por merlín solo esperaba que todo esto pasara rápido para no tener que aguantar toda esta emoción juvenil. Estaba ofuscado por el olor a emoción que emanaba todos sus compañeros, si seguía así tendría que salir del comedor, estaba planteando esa posibilidad cuando la comida apareció sobre las mesas. Se centró en su comida y trató de no oler lo demás, hoy los elfos habían optado por un filete de res crudo bañado de sangre, con una copa de esta a un lado. 

Usualmente tres comidas asi al dia eran suficientes para satisfacer su sed, pero había ocasiones en donde necesitaba más, a lo largo de los años solo eran contadas las veces en donde había tenido que sucumbir a su instinto, una de ellas fue durante su cuarto año, ese día había sido estresante, varios accidentes ocurrieron en el campo de quidditch durante un partido entre ravenclaw y gryffindor, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros tuvieran heridas graves, llenando la enfermería de un espeso olor a hierro, pero lo que derramó el vaso fue un olor en específico, aún el día de hoy no sabía describirlo, sentía que conocia ese olor, lo siguió identificando poco a poco que era lo que le gustaba de ese aroma, era la mezcla de hierro, con lo que él creía era un suave toque de azúcar y un tinte amargo que se asemejaba al cacao, casi hipnotizado siguió el olor hasta una de las últimas camillas de la enfermería. 

Por un momento no supo qué hacer, lo que tenía enfrente lo impactó, claro que conocía ese olor, pero nunca lo había sentido tan intenso, ¿sería la edad? ¿la cantidad de sangre? no, era que nunca lo había olido antes, pero ahí estaba, Harry Potter sentado en una camilla, con un pañuelo blanco con manchas de sangre puesto sobre sus labios, con sus dos inseparables amigos a un lado. Tom se enorgullecía de su autocontrol, llevaba 4 años en el colegio y nunca atacó a nadie, pero esta vez, casi lo hace, casi.

-Hola Tom, ¿supiste del accidente? a un graciosito se le ocurrió soltar bogarts en medio del partido, afortunadamente pude sostenerme bien de la escoba en medio del alboroto pero me di un golpe en la boca - levantó un poco el pañuelo para mostrarle al vampiro su pequeña cortada, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que si amigo estaba muy inusualmente callado -¿Estas bien tommy? Pareces medio muerto- abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta del semejante comentario que había hecho -No me referia a eso, no es que este mal estar muerto ¡No! Ay diablos, que alguien me calle antes de que siga diciendo mas estupideces.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír y lo empezaron a molestar un poco por su poco tacto, pero eso al vampiro poco le importaba, estaba tratando de volver en sus sentidos, no debía de cometer una locura, tenía que salir de ahí, le costara lo que le costara, apretó su muñeca lo mas que pudo, hasta que sintió un poco de líquido en sus dedos, y pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí, dejando a sus amigos desconcertados, viéndolo irse.  
Esa noche fue al bosque prohibido, en busca de una presa lo suficientemente grande como para saciar su sed, fue una de sus cazas más interesantes y entretenidas en muchos años, lo recordaba perfectamente, mientras se alimentaba de esa manticora había recordado el olor de la sangre de Harry, lo recordaba tan bien que hasta pensó que lo tenia ahi junto a él, fue una buena noche.

Parpadeó como si recién se despertara, pero seguía en el comedor con todo el barullo de los alumnos a su alrededor, perderse en sus pensamientos le sirvió para calmarse lo suficiente, el olor en el lugar ya no era tan abrumador como hace unos momentos. Continuó con su comida hasta que decidió voltear hacia la mesa de los gryffindor, topándose con unos ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos como una gema recién pulida. El niño de oro lo estaba viendo fijamente, pero rápidamente desvió su vista de él cuando se encontraron sus miradas, y aun desde tan lejos pudo notar como la cara de este se puso roja hasta las orejas. No pudo contener una sonrisa depredadora, ¿en qué estaría pensando su amigo?

Del otro lado del comedor, un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes estaba tratando de esconderse en sus propios brazos, dos veces ya se había delatado con Tom, si le seguía pasando tan seguido empezaría a sospechar que uno, a Tom no le interesaba mantener una relación con él, dos, a pesar de ser tan obvio, tal vez era bueno fingiendo que no le gustaba el vampiro, o tres, a su amigo nunca podría llegar a interesarse en alguien como él y estaba ignorando las obvias muestras de interés por parte de Harry… bueno la numero uno y la tres era la misma pero por favor, ¿Quien podria estar interesado en alguien tan sin chiste como el? No tenía nada especial, era torpe, impulsivo y no creía que fuera muy agraciado físicamente. Y ahí vamos de nuevo con el pesimismo de su parte, si seguia asi perderia el apetito, si el tan solo fuera más… solo más.

-¡Harry te he estado hablando! ¿En serio no me estabas escuchando?- la voz de su amiga gritando lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad,

-Perdona, ¿Qué decías Herms?

-Honestamente, estaba hablándote de San Valentín, ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar un vestido de gala a Hogsmeade mañana para el baile?

-Por supuesto, aunque aún no se que me gustaría usar, no creo tener ganas de usar un traje, tal vez un vestido sea buena opción ¿tú nos acompañas Ron?

-Paso compañero, le mandaré una carta a los gemelos para que me presten uno de sus trajes, no creo poder aguantar a los dos toda una tarde tratando de elegir sus vestidos- Hablaba con la boca llena de comida, haciendo que la sabelotodo hiciera una cara de asco.

-Pasa la comida antes de hablar Ronald- su amigo solo levantó los hombros restándole importancia- Entonces Harry, mañana podemos buscar algo que nos guste, pero aún más importante, ¿vas a invitar a Tom?- su amigo se impresionó tanto que escupió el jugo de calabaza que había estado bebiendo, asustando a más de uno que estaban a su alrededor, tosiendo un poco al final.

-Herms, por favor no hagas esas bromas donde cualquiera pueda escucharlas- su voz salió inusualmente aguda y temblorosa.

-No estoy jugando harry, creo que seria una buena oportunidad para ti, de demostrar lo que sientes.

-¿Pero que no haz visto como odia el San Valentín? Ni siquiera es discreto al respecto, va resaltando los puntos malos de la fecha prácticamente todo el día.

-Pero podrías intentar de todas formas, sabes que a ti es al que menos le dice que no.

-Es verdad compañero, invitalo a que vaya contigo, tal vez te sorprende su respuesta- el apoyo por parte de Ron lo desconcertó un poco, ya quería verlo intentar invitar a Hermione.

-¿En serio creen que sea buena idea invitarlo al baile?- su voz era un susurro.

-¡Sí!- casi gritaron sus dos amigos al unísono.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré después de la cena- estaba nervioso pero la insistencia de sus amigos le había dado valor.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que terminaran de cenar todos he ir con Tom a la biblioteca como todos los días después de la cena para avanzar a sus tareas.

Él y sus amigos planearon dejar solos a Harry y a Tom antes de irse a la biblioteca para que el menor tuviera tiempo a solas con el vampiro. Mientras más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía, podía sentir que iba a hacer el ridículo.

Cuando terminó de cenar, volteo a la mesa de Slytherin para saber en dónde estaba Tom, lo vio levantarse de la mesa, así que se levantó rápido para alcanzarlo.

-Hola Tom, ¿nos vamos juntos a la biblioteca?- esperaba que su voz no sonara tan mal como creía.

-Que tal Harry, por supuesto, ¿A dónde se fueron Ron y Hermione?- los había visto irse del comedor mucho antes de que terminara su cena.

-Hermi acompañó a Ron por unos libros que olvidó para poder hacer los deberes de hoy, ya sabes cómo es Ron- soltó una risa nerviosa, tuvo cuidado de no decir realmente una mentira para que el latido de su corazón no vacilara, a Ron si se le habían olvidado sus libros en la sala común.

-No sería Ron sin olvidar sus libros a propósito para intentar que Hermione no lo obligue a hacer sus deberes.

-Los dos son igual de tercos- tomo que un momento, ya se habían alejado de los alumnos que estaban saliendo a montones del comedor y había logrado guiarlo a un pasillo completamente vació que los llevaba a la biblioteca, solo estaban hablando de sus tareas pendientes, estaba tan nervioso que seguro que el vampiro ya lo había notado, sentía su corazón a mil por hora.

-¿Estas bien Harry?- lo notaba raro desde que salieron rumbo a la biblioteca, pero había querido esperar un poco por si se calmaba.

-¡Sí! Yo… estoy bien, solo- bien Harry, era ahora o nunca - lo que para es que… ¿Qué opinas del baile?- bien hecho chico, primero tanta las aguas.

-¿Qué más voy a opinar? Sabes bien lo que pienso sobre estas festividades, son una pérdida de tiempo, me fastidio solo de pensar en lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, si antes pensaba que los adolescentes estaban locos, tal vez ahora pensé en llevarlos a todos a San Mungo.

Diablos, diablos, diablos, sabía que diría algo así, mejor no le preguntaría, estaba mejor así, tal vez si le preguntaba Tom se enojaría con él, o peor, dejaría de hablarle y no quería eso, sí, lo había decidido, no le pediría que fuera con él, podían ir los cuatro como amigos, las personas iban con amigos a los bailes, hermione lo perdonaría, no era para tanto.

-¿Preguntas por algo en especial pequeño Harry?- se detuvo al hacer la pregunta, Harry estaba extraño, muy cabizbajo, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? No lo creía pues nunca había sido discreto con su aversión a esta fecha.

Harry se detuvo unos pasos delante de su amigo y levantó la cabeza, le diría que no era nada, que solo era curiosidad, no lo invitarí… por todos los fundadores del colegio de magia. El vampiro había parado justo a al lado de un ventanal por el cual pasaban los rayos de luz de la luna, el de ojos verdes se quedó hipnotizado por como lluvia Tom en ese momento, era precioso, si piel blanca, se veía como si brillara a la luz de la noche, pero lo que más lo tenía clavado en su lugar eran sus ojos, no importaba las veces que los viera, ese rojo intenso como la sangre recién derramada, por Merlín lo adoraba tanto, no quería que esa criatura tan bella lo odiara.

-¿Harry? 

Si alguien le preguntaba que pasó, él responderá que probablemente fue porque está completamente loco.

-Ven al baile de San Valentín conmigo.

Si, completamente loco por un vampiro.

El silencio seguido a esa pregunta fue ensordecedor, Tom lo veía con los ojos un poco más abiertos por la sorpresa, no se movía de su lugar, ¿Había escuchado bien? Por supuesto que sí, era un vampiro, tenía una audición perfecta, ¿Pero era en serio? Si lo era, su corazón no vaciló en ningún momento, Harry realmente lo estaba invitando al baile, su pequeño Harry, su adoración.

El Gryffindor estaba inusualmente calmado, esperando por una respuesta, eso lo hizo ver cuán atractivo era cuando estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, aunque el Harry tímido y adorable le fascinaba, era tremendamente sexy cuando hacía las cosas con seguridad y confianza, le hacía sentir calor aunque hacia muchos años que él estaba tan frío como el hielo, el muchacho enfrente suyo lo hacía tener la sensación de que se derretía.

-¿Es una orden o una sugerencia?- ya tenía la respuesta, pero quería ver solo un poco más de ese lado de Harry.

La sonrisa que este le dedicó podría haber sido suficiente como para que olvidara el lugar en donde estaba y tal vez no era buena idea abalanzarse sobre un estudiante de 16 años como un muerto de hambre.

-Sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada Tom, pero realmente quisiera que vayas conmigo al baile- claro que estaba nervioso, pero el vampiro no se veía enojado, así que esperaría por la respuesta pacientemente.

-Entonces, si me lo podes asi ¿Como podria decirte que no?- avanzó unos pasos hasta estar cerca del moreno, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle -Si Harry, si quiero ir al baile contigo.

Si no estuviera con Tom, habría saltado con un puño al aire gritando de alegría, pero quería seguir luciendo genial frente a su ahora cita para San Valentín, su corazón se aceleró un poco más al pensar en eso y sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

-Es una cita- los ojos verdes brillaban tanto que parecían esmeraldas líquidas, eran preciosos.

-Así es Harry, es una cita.

El más bajo se acercó un poco más a Tom, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro, una cálida y la otra tan fría que le daban escalofríos. Se acercaron un poco más, perdidos en los ojos del otro, para Tom, el olor que emanaba Harry en ese momento era exquisito y tan atractivo para Tom, usualmente esa clase de olor le parecía repugnante cuando lo emanaban los demás, pero en Harry le fascinaba, el definía ese aroma como excitación, su pequeño estaba emocionado por su cercanía, eso lo hizo sonreír, pero unos pasos a lo lejos en el pasillo lo hizo reaccionar, ¿que estaba a punto de hacer? El movimiento por parte del vampiro sacó a Harry de su trance, haciendo que se sonrojara intensamente.

-Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, se nos hará tarde- era verdad, se había emocionado tanto que había olvidado hacía donde iban.

-Cierto, si no termino la tarea hoy, Herms no me va a dejar ir con ella a Hogsmeade.

Con pasos tranquilos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, ninguno dijo nada más pero no fue necesario, estaban contentos con lo ocurrido y estaban cómodos con el silencio entre los dos.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, ahí ya estaban sus amigos esperándolos para terminar con los deberes. Hermione no se perdió la brillante emoción de su amigo, diría lo mismo de Tom, pero era mucho más discreto que Harry, se moría por saber qué había pasado, pero contuvo su curiosidad, estaba feliz de verlos tan emocionados. 

A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor, cierto muchacho de ojos verdes y piel morena despertaba de un sueño libre de pesadillas, pero lleno de ojos rojos, dientes filosos cubiertos de sangre, sonrisas depredadoras que lo hacían suspirar de satisfacción.

Se levantó más animado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, se se ducho y preparó para salir de la habitación para esperar a su amiga en la sala común y poder ir a desayunar, para luego ir directo a comprar sus vestidos para la fiesta. Fiesta a la cual iba a ir con el vampiro de sus sueños, y no era en sentido figurado. Solo acordarse de ayer lo hacía sentir en las nubes, ¡Tom le había dicho que si! Se sentía afortunado, se moría por restregarselo a la cara a todas esas locas que habían intentado envenenar a su vampiro.

Ya llegué en el sillón no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Hermione bajara para reunirse con él.

-Buenos días Harry, te vez animado hoy, generalmente soy yo la que llega antes que tu, hasta te tengo que arrastrar fuera de aquí porque sigues medio dormido.

-Buen dia Herms, como no despertarme con tantas energías si me muero por ir al pueblo, ahora que tengo una cita, me niego a no esforzarse por buscar un buen vestido- su amigo era todo sonrisas.

-Es verdad, veo que entonces si se lo preguntaste- lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el cuadro para salir de la sala e ir a desayunar -Vamos, cuéntamelo todo con detalle.

Después de desayunar, muchos de sus compañeros partieron rumbo hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, incluyendo a ellos mismos.

Al llegar, el pueblo estaba lleno de estudiantes buscando regalos, trajes, vestidos, lo que fuera para la fiesta. Bastaron alrededor de cuatro horas para que ellos dos pudieran encontrar el vestido perfecto para cada uno, pero claro que ese tiempo fue solo para la ropa, aun después de eso, exhaustos y lo que le seguía, hicieron una pausa para comer en las tres escobas y al terminar regresaron a las tiendas para buscar los regalos que darían en San Valentín.

Hermione estaba que vibraba de la emoción, había encontrado los regalos perfectos para cada uno de sus amigos, aun así también les compró dulces que sabía que les gustaban. En cambio Harry estaba desesperado, tenía todo los regalos que buscaba, pero no importaba cuanto buscaba, no sabía qué darle a Tom, qué podía darle a un vampiro que odiaba tanto esa fecha, no lo sabía. 

Su amiga entró a la quinta librería que encontraba, así que él decidió esperar por ella fuera de esta, no le apetecía entrar de nuevo a una, así que se puso a curiosear en las vitrinas de las tiendas que estaban cerca, hasta que llegó a una que le llamó su atención, era una tienda de chocolates, pero no solo eso, era todo de chocolate, postres, dulces, libros de recetas, ingredientes, articulos especiales para el manejo de este, hasta que algo en específico llamó su atención. "Recetas de chocolate para vampiros". Tenía que ser una broma, ¿era en serio? No se quedó con la duda, así que entró a preguntar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró y vio que la dependienta era una mujer vampiro, no era algo fuera de lo común, pero si en una tienda como esta.

-Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- se veía amable y muy joven, aun asi no creía que lo fuera teniendo el autocontrol suficiente para trabajar en un pueblo que se llenaba de adolescentes todos los fines de semana.

-Hola, disculpa, me llamó la atención un libro que tienes en la vitrina, el de recetas para vampiros.

-Por supuesto, con gusto te lo muestro.

Cuando le entregó el libro, lo ojeo por unos minutos, se veía confiable, así que lo compró, y antes de irse también se llevó ingredientes que creía serían necesarios para preparar el chocolate que quería. Le agradeció a la mujer y se marchó de ahí.

Cuando terminaron de comprar todo lo que necesitaban ya eran las 5 de la tarde, estaban muertos del cansancio al llegar a la sala común, Ron los estaba esperando jugando al ajedrez mágico con Seamus. A pesar de la resistencia de su amigo pelirrojo, le mostraron todo lo que habían comprado durante el día, a excepción de los regalos que eran para él. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya era tiempo de la cena, así que los tres juntos salieron de ahí para ir a cenar al gran comedor.

Al ser fin de semana, habían tomado la costumbre de llevarse a Tom a su mesa para cenar junto a ellos y esta vez no fue diferente. Hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho durante su visita a Hogsmeade, la interacción entre Harry y Tom era casi como siempre, seguían pinchándose el uno al otro con comentarios mordaces por parte del vampiro y burlas por parte del moreno, casi como siempre, sin embargo si habían cambiado algunas cosas.

La tensión entre los dos era palpable, estando sentados uno al lado del otro los roces estratégicamente planeados para que parecieran accidentales solo los hacía querer más, más contacto, solo quería más, pero tenían que aguantarse, que el vampiro aceptara ir con él al baile no significaba que aceptara algo más, tal vez solo había aceptado para poder deshacerse de los acosadores que lo habían estado molestando durante todo febrero y aunque conocía a Tom y sabía que no sería así de cruel con él, siempre había la posibilidad de que toda esa pantomima se estaba formando en su cabeza y solo en la suya, no creía merecer tanta atención por parte de un ser tan maravilloso como lo era el vampiro.

Después de la cena tuvo que despedirse de Tom pues este mencionó que tenía asuntos que necesitaba atender. Ellos nunca preguntaban qué eran esos asuntos pero sospechaban que estaban relacionados con el hecho de que no podía salir de día, así que iba al pueblo durante la noche.

Durante esa semana sorpresivamente no volvieron a intentar ponerle amortentia ni ninguna otra clase de porquería relacionada con San Valentín, sospechaba que era por el rumor que se había formado al iniciar la semana sobre él teniendo una cita para el baile de ese domingo, algo le decía que la sabelotodo tenía algo que ver con eso. No le molestaba, estaba hasta cierto punto agradecido pues así se habían calmado las cosas.

Por otro lado, estaba muy ansioso, a pesar de que pasaba más tiempo con Harry que antes, el chico varias veces actuaba extraño, se escapaba durante las horas de estudio y no volvió a aparecer hasta la cena si no tenía ninguna otra clase, le parecía aún más raro que Hermione no lo regañaba por eso, no sabía que pasaba, uno de esas veces intentó seguir al de ojos verdes pero sucedió algo que no había creído posible, lo perdió de vista justo cuando creía que habia encontrado el lugar al que iba cuando se escapaba.

Trataba de ignorarlo ya que cuando estaban juntos disfrutaba de su compañía como nunca antes había disfrutado de un humano, algo su pequeño lo llamaba, habían leyendas y mitos que hablaban sobre esas sensaciones que tenía cada vez que lo veía, esa necesidad de tenerlo, de acaparar y marcarlo como suyo, de abrazarlo, tomarlo de la nuca acariciando su cabello que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, inclinar su cabeza un poco y morderlo tan fuerte que ni el mismísimo Merlín tendría dudas de que Harry Potter era suyo, cada parte de su ser le decía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que confirmarlo con Harry antes de cometer algún error del que pueda arrepentirse, así que esperó, estaba seguro de que si lo esperaba, él de diría directamente que estaba ocurriendo.

Y así transcurrió la semana, entre pequeños roces de mano, caricias casuales en el cuello, los brazos y contados momentos en donde las excusas que le daba cada vez sonaban menos creíbles, hasta que el sábado antes de la fiesta su paciencia se terminó, podía parecer alguien paciente pero esto lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, no estaba acostumbrado a tener inseguridades y esto estaba generando que las tuviera, así que antes de la cena, se llevó a Harry por un pasillo desierto solo iluminado con antorchas. Se colocó muy cerca de él para poder escuchar perfectamente bien los latidos de su corazón mientras hablaban.

-¿Qué ocurre Tom? ¿Pasó algo malo?- el Gryffindor estaba muy confundido, no sabia que había pasado, de un momento a otro era jalado por Tom hacia un pasillo completamente solo, esperaba que no tuviera que ver con los envenenamientos con amortentia porque creía que habían terminado.

-No creo que sea algo malo, pero ha estado pasando algo, y quisiera que fueras sincero conmigo cuando te pregunte.

El tono serio del vampiro lo asustó un poco, no se le ocurría que pudo haber hecho para molestarlo.

-¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que te has estado escapando durante las tardes?- la expresión de Harry le dio a entender que si le estaba escondiendo algo.

-Yo no estaba…- el mayor levantó su ceja en una expresión de reproche por el intento del más joven de negar algo que era obvio -Si, lo siento, fue una reacción automática- no sabía qué hacer ahora, se arruinaria la sorpresa si le decía a Tom lo que hacia durante esos ratos -Lo que pasa es que… no puedo decirte Tom, es una sorpresa- realmente no había razón para avergonzarse pero lo estaba, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para él.

Tom en cambio se quedó un momento en blanco, una sorpresa, ¿Una sorpresa de que?

-¿Una sorpresa para quién?- su subconsciente lo había traicionado haciendo que preguntara eso, genial, ahora sonaría como un imbécil celoso. Pero el odio hacia su persona fue detenido por una risa suave por parte de su pequeño.

-Una sorpresa para tí Tom- lo miró a los ojos y no fue siquiera necesario que escuchara su corazón para saber que no estaba mintiendo, esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban lo veían con a él tanta adoración como él mismo sabía que miraba a Harry, a pesar de que para él había hecho el ridículo, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía lo que hacía cuando se escapaba, así que le devolvió la sonrisa al moreno que le dedicaba una increíble sonrisa con esos hermosos labios que tanto lo llamaban. Se acercó un poco más para poder tomarlo de la cintura y darle un abrazo que se había estado muriendo por darle desde hace tanto que ya no sabía cuánto tiempo era, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más bajito mientras este apoyaba sus manos sobre el frío y firme pecho del más alto y recargaba su mejilla un su hombro, suspiró de felicidad mientras sentía que ahí era donde pertenecía.

-Hagamos como que lo que acaba de pasar no ocurrió, tu no me dijiste d la sorpresa y yo no me avergonce en el proceso- su voz era un susurro tranquilizador, pero el ojos verdes podía notar su tono burlón debajo de la seriedad que quería aparentar.

-Si, claro que si lindo, lo que tu me pidas- estaba demasiado contento entre sus brazos como para llevarle la contra y burlarse de él, y su respuesta fue premiada con un suave beso en la frente que para él duró una eternidad pero que aun así no duró lo suficiente.

Durante la cena los cuatro acordaron verse al final de las escaleras enfrente del gran comedor a las ocho, pues a esa hora estaba ya completamente oscuro y no resultaría un problema para el vampiro.

Al momento de ir a dormir a Harry se le hizo difícil conciliar el sueño, se puso a pensar en lo que pasaria al dia siguiente, en la mañana terminara de envolver el regalo de Tom y los de sus otros amigos, eso lo ponía nervioso, esperaba que las recetas de ese libro funcionaran porque no quería llegar a hacerle daño a Tom con algo que él le habia dado, aunque jamas lo habia visto comer algo más que no fuera carne cruda y sangre así que tenía razones para estar nervioso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó al medio día del domingo lo hizo sobresaltado por sus sueños en donde se había quedado dormido todo el día y dejaba plantado a Tom, gracias a Merlín y Morgana que eso no había pasado. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de la hora y supo que ya no había alcanzado el desayuno pero si podría asistir a la comida, tal vez daría una vuelta por Slytherin para visitar a Tom antes de verlo en la fiesta. 

Después de arreglar los regalos se dirigió a la sala común para entregarle los regalos a sus amigos, recibiendo él mismo muchos regalos a cambio, luego los revisará para estar seguro de que estaban libres de cualquier hechizo o poción malintencionados. Les agradeció y los dejó sobre su cama, para ir con sus amigos a comer, el gran comedor seguía decorado con ornamentación de san Valentín y del techo caían pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas que se desvanecían antes de llegar a tocar los platos que estaban en las mesas, pero ahora había elfos domésticos agregando otras decoraciones que servirán para el baile de esa noche. 

Fue una comida tranquila hasta que su amiga Hermione lo sacó a rastras del gran comedor alegando que tenían que empezar a arreglarse desde ese momento o si no llegaran tarde, arruinando los planes de Harry para ir a ver a Tom aunque fuera solo un rato. 

Unas horas después entendió por qué la sabelotodo lo había apurado tanto para comenzar a arreglarse, eran casi las siete y aun le faltaban cosas que hacer, maldecía a su cabello rebelde que ni aun estando largo lo podía manejar. Decidió que esta noche usaría lentes de contacto, Herms le había dicho que sus ojos resaltan más sin los lentes gracias al color del vestido que había elegido. 

Antes de salir se miró al espejo del baño para corroborar que todo estaba en su lugar, traia consigo su bolso con un hechizo de expansión cortesía de su amiga, todo bien, su vestido lucía bien y su cabello… bueno, había tenido días peores, así que se dio el visto bueno y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala común. No había rastro del llamativo vestido de Hermione, pero logró ver al alto de su amigo en medio de la multitud que había en la sala común asi que se aproximó a él.

-Mirate compañero, ese vestido te queda increíble, tu pecho resalta más que el de algunas chicas ¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente con querer golpearme?- su hermana le había dado un golpe en el brazo con su bolso mientras le daba una mirada muy ofendida haciendo reir a Harry que también se sentía avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo.

-Tal vez no te golpearan si no fueras tan bocaza Ronald- la voz de Hermione los hizo voltear en su dirección, mostrando una visión no muy diferente de su cuarto año durante el vals de navidad. 

La castaña llevaba un vestido strapless de color morado uva con la falda llena olanes traslúcidos que la hacían lucir como si caminara entre nubes moradas, su cabello estaba suelto, sin embargo estratégicamente colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo para que dejara a la vista su blanca espalda. Su amigo Ron habia quedado sin habla al verla, fascinado por lo bella que se veía su cita, eso hizo reír a Harry, lo molestaría por mucho tiempo con este momento.

-¿Entonces ya nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde- el de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con ella.

Hizo falta que los dos agarraran al pelirrojo por los brazos para que comenzara a caminar y no salió de su trance hasta que casi estaban en las escaleras que daban al gran comedor. Mientras más se acercaban a estas, más nervioso se sentía, ya queria llegar con Tom y verlo en un atractivo traje negro.

Y no se decepcionó, cuando llego a las escaleras, al pie de estas se encontraba Tom, vestido con un traje negro que para su sorpresa era muggle, no uno típico del mundo mágico, la camisa de color rojo oscuro se le notaba perfectamente entallada en el pecho, haciendolo ver fuerte, al igual que sus brazos gracias al saco que formaba parte de su conjunto. Pero lo que le hizo que le temblaran las piernas no fue eso, fue el cómo lo estaba mirando, esos ojos que adoraba lo estaban viendo como si fuera comida, lo veía con hambre, sentía perfectamente las ganas que tenía Tom de ir directamente hacia él y devorarlo por completo.

Pero quién podía culpar a Tom, si era sincero, él había elegido ese vestido completamente a propósito. Un vestido de color esmeralda muy parecido a sus ojos, con una falda que se ajustaba a su cintura para caer de manera recta hasta el piso en donde se extendía un poco alrededor de sus pies, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la parte de arriba, era de mangas largas y sueltas, que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, haciendo que la parte de enfrente quedase a la mitad de su pecho, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus claviculas y cuello. Claro que lo había hecho a propósito, quería que Tom se fijara en él.

El vampiro estaba extasiado, veía a su hermoso Harry bajar las escaleras lentamente, haciéndolo desear que llegara a el más rápido para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, el vestido que traía puesto casi lo había hecho perder el control, debía calmarse, últimamente estaba más al borde de lo que le gustaría, pero ver al menor con el cuello descubierto era una clara invitación de su parte para que hiciese con él lo que quiera. Pero no lo haría en ese lugar, lleno de gente que no merecía ver la majestuosa belleza que desprendía Harry.

Cuando llegó hasta el después de lo que le parecieron milenios, tomó al moreno de la mano, la levantó y lentamente acercó su muñeca hasta sus labios, besando justo en donde podía sentir el pulso de su sangre acelerado por la emoción de estar con él. 

-Te vez increíblemente hermoso en ese vestido Harry, resalta el color de tus ojos- se lo dijo mirándolo intensamente, queriendo grabarse a fuego cada milímetro de su expresión.

-¿Mis ojos son lo único que resalta el vestido?- la manera inocente en que lo dijo no engañaba a nadie, eso hizo sonreír a Tom, dejando ver sus filosos colmillos que rara vez mostraba pues sabía que eso asustaba a la gente, pero no a su pequeño, oh no, él notaba que su olor aumentaba gracias a la emoción que sentía cada vez que se asomaban sus largos colmillos y eso le encantaba.

-Vamos a entrar al gran comedor, hay que conseguir una mesa- extendió su brazo ofreciéndole a Harry este para que se tomara de él, quien rápidamente colocó su mano alrededor de este para avanzar -Te vez preciosa hoy Hermione, ese vestido fue una excelente elección.

-Gracias por el cumplido Tom, ese traje muggle también te queda de maravilla.

Siguieron con una conversación amena aun cuando encontraron una mesa en donde podían sentarse todos juntos. La decoración era horrorosa desde el punto de vista de Tom, hasta la fuente de ponche tenía corazones y no de los que le gustaban, era impresionante la cantidad de rosa que había en el mobiliario. Habían retirado las cuatro mesas largas para colocar muchas mesas circulares con manteles rojos y en lugar de la mesa de profesores, había una pista de baile mediana con un escenario para la banda que tocaba música jazz en ese momento.

Después de un rato de conversación apareció la comida sobre las mesas y casi se da un golpe contra la mesa cuando vió que su plato tenía un filete de cerdo crudo en forma de corazón, decorado con pétalos de flores rojas que iba a tener que quitar de su comida porque esos no se los podía comer. Vio como Harry y sus amigos comían sin ningún problema lo que les habían puesto en su plato, como siempre Ron trataba de ignorar el hecho de que estaba comiendo carne cruda, y no lo consideraba un insulto, el Weasley era de estómago sensible, no lo juzgaba, a Hermione le daba igual lo que estuviera comiendo siempre y cuando fuera educado y por último estaba Harry, que siempre lo veía comer como si fuera el espectáculo más fascinante que haya presenciado en su vida, podía escuchar como su respiración se volvia pesada conforme avanzaba en su plato, en ningún momento el aroma de su pequeño había disminuido, incluso podría jurar que mientras más tiempo pasara, mas espeso se hacía su olor, era extremadamente parecido al olor de su sangre fresca, tenia que concentrarse, era fuerte y no se dejaba guiar por su instinto.

-¿Me llevas a bailar Tom?- esa pregunta en un susurro seductor tan cerca de su oreja no se la esperaba cuando terminó su cena, había música lenta en ese momento, no le molestaba, era bueno bailando, y cómo podría rechazar una petición del de ojos verdes.

-Lo que tu me pidas Harry- se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano al más bajo para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Llamaban mucho la atención, el aura de felicidad que los rodeaba era muy notoria, atrayendo más de una mirada, pero a ellos poco les importaba, tan concentrados el uno en el otro, no tenían necesidad de decirse nada, sus miradas lo decían todo, se tomaron de la mano suavemente, mientras el moreno colocaba su otra mano en el hombro del vampiro mientras este ponia la suya en la cintura de su acompañante.

Comenzaron con un vaivén lento, al compás de la música, pero nunca dejaron de verse a los ojos, transmitiendo miles de emociones con solo una mirada, Tom estaba extasiado, había creido que le gustaba un poco a Harry pero esto era diferente, no podía compararse con palabras, todo lo que sentía, escuchaba y olía por parte de Harry no podía expresarlo una sola palabra, siempre había sospechado que había algo entre los dos, pero nunca quiso ponerle un nombre por miedo a equivocarse, nunca habia tenido estos sentimientos por nadie más que por el muchacho que ahora mismo sostenía en medio de la pista de baile.

No creía que este momento fuera real, tenía que ser un sueño porque no podía ser en serio que el vampiro Tom Riddle estaba bailando con él en San Valentín. Se sentía en una nebulosa de constante felicidad, debía ser ilegal sentirse tan bien al estar con alguien y por como lo estaba viendo el más alto, suponía que no era el único con ese pensamiento. El amor que sentía con cada fibra de su ser no podía ser una ilusión, esto era real y estaba pasando, y eso era aun mejor que un simple sueño. 

No llevaban mucho tiempo bailando cuando se empezaron a sentir muy apretados entre las personas que se estaban integrando en la pista, así que sin disminuir su felicidad regresaron a su mesa, pero durante el camino el menor recordó el regalo que le tenía preparado a Tom.

-Tom, ¿crees que podríamos dar un paseo por el castillo? Quisiera darte tu regalo, pero en un lugar más privado- el brillo en los ojos del Slytherin le dijeron que había dicho algo que lo divertía mucho.

-Qué podrías quererme regalar que no puede ser visto por otras personas que no sea yo- le dio una sonrisa seductora que hizo las piernas del gryffindor gelatina.

-Si me sigues es muy probable que lo averigües- esta vez le seguiría el juego, después de todo no estaba diciendo mentiras. 

Agarró su bolso de la mesa en donde cenaron para caminar hacia las puertas por donde habían entrado, seguro de que el vampiro lo seguía de cerca.

Se adentró en los pasillos oscuros y desiertos del colegio para dirigirse hacia la sala de los menesteres seguido por Tom que le pisaba los talones, podía escuchar su respiración sobre sus hombros a pesar de que al mirar atrás no podía verlo, estaba jugando con él y le gustaba que lo hiciera, era como si estuviera siendo cazado por una criatura poderosa y en realidad así era. Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres, pasó tres veces por enfrente para que se abriera la puerta, ni siquiera necesitó estirar el brazo para abrir cuando un brazo desde atrás de él tomó las manijas de la puerta y jaló, al mismo tiempo que lo empujó dentro, cerrando las puertas nada más estuvo el dentro junto con Harry.

La sala que se había formado era muy básica, una mesa ratona de centro enfrente de dos sillones de tres plazas, los dos de terciopelo rojo, un juego de té y detrás de uno de los sillones estaba una cama… había una cama… una cama king size con sábanas negras, se puso nervioso, ¿él había querido una cama? Una risita desde su espalda le avisó que su acompañante también estaba pensando lo mismo que él y eso fue suficiente para que su respiración se acelerara un poco.

-Toma asiento Harry, no te pongas nervioso, todo está bien- pasó caminando a su lado y se sentó en el sillón que le daba la espalda a la cama, el menos lo siguió segundos después, para sentarse justo a su lado.

-Y bien, me mata la curiosidad, ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

-Por lo menos podrías pretender que te emociona un poco, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo- por supuesto que sabía que el vampiro estaba emocionado pero no lo admitiría.

Abrió su bolso sacó una pequeña caja rectangular de color cafe con un lazo rojo atado a su alrededor. Se lo entregó a Tom con un poco de nerviosismo, viendo como este deshacía el moño y lo ponía en la mesa, vió como ponía la caja sobre sus piernas y levantaba la tapa para revelar su interior. Dentro de esta había 20 chocolates artesanales en forma de corazón. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Tom dejara de respirar por unos momentos.

Estaba desconcertado, no entendía qué pasaba, ¿cómo era posible que esos chocolates olieran exactamente igual a como olía para él la amortentia? No podía ser, ¿acaso Harry les había puesto…? No, no podía ni pensar en eso, entonces ¿Por qué olían así? Quería agarrarlos todos y comerlos de un solo bocado, olían exquisitamente bien, olían a… Volteo a ver al menor que estaba atento a sus reacciones y algo debió de ver en su expresión que lo hizo preocuparse.

-¿No te gustan? No debí de darte chocolates ¿verdad? Diablos no debí creerle a ese maldito libro de rece…- fue interrumpido por el vampiro que lo tomó del brazo para que lo viera a la cara sorprendiendo un poco al de ojos verdes.

-¿Tú hiciste los chocolates?- recibió un asentimiento por parte del chico -Harry, ¿Qué le pusiste a estos chocolates? ¿Les pusiste amortentia? ¿Alguien más los tuvo aparte de tí?- Harry comenzaba a sentirse culpable, tal vez no fue buena idea hacerle los chocolates.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¿Cómo creer que les voy a poner amortentia? En el libro de recetas que compré venían los ingredientes normales como cacao en polvo, mantequilla, sangre, azúcar y…- de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿La sangre de quién usaste para hacer estos chocolates?- en vez de contestar, el más joven levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo para mostrar unos pequeños puntitos rojos por donde se sacó la sangre él mismo para ponerla en los chocolates.

Tom estaba fuera de sí, por fuera parecía petrificado pero por dentro no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar, estaba extasiado, ¿cómo había encontrado a Harry Potter y por que nadie se lo había dado antes? Si antes tenía dudas, esto las borraba todas, ese niño, no, ese muchacho que estaba sentado al lado suyo con cara de confusión acababa de darle un regalo impresionante, le estaba dando su propia sangre, y mezclada con chocolate, ni más ni menos, él mismo llevaba más de 150 años sin probar ni una gota de sangre humana porque era considerado ilegal a menos que fuera dada voluntariamente y eso no pasaba casi nunca, además que no era muy aficionado beber de la sangre de un cualquiera que creía que darle de su sangre era hacerle un favor. No, esto era diferente.

-¿Tommy? ¿Hice algo que te disgustara?- su preocupación lo sacó de su frenesí interior.

-No, claro que no Harry, en realidad no podría estar más feliz, no se ni como explicarte la magnitud del regalo que me acabas de dar, por Merlín Harry, me estas regalando tu sangre, ¿Acaso sabías lo mucho que me atrae tu sangre?

-¿En serio?- todo rastro de preocupación se borró de la cara del menor al entender que el regalo si le había gustado a Tom -No sabía que te atraía mi sangre si te soy sincero, yo pensaba que cualquier sangre estaba bien para los vampiros.

-En general no son, pero la tuya en especial, me vuelve loco- no pudo resistirse más y tomó un chocolate de la cajita para poder probarlo.

Tan solo lo puso en su boca y tuvo que sostenerse del reposabrazos del sillón, santa Morgana, si así sería cada vez que se comiera uno iba a terminar inconsciente en menos de lo que contaba uno, era como un shot de adrenalina que le hacía erizar la piel milímetro a milímetro.

-Viendo tu expresión creo que no soy tan malo haciendo chocolates después de todo- estaba disfrutando ver como el vampiro tenía la mirada vidriosa, después de comer uno de sus chocolates, lo estaba viendo cuando se dio cuenta de algo que dejó pasar hace unos minutos.

Tom había creído que los chocolates tenían amortentia, eso quería decir que, realmente significaba que…

-La amortentia para ti huele a mi sangre- solo terminó la frase y el mayor rápidamente lo volteó a ver, si un vampiro pudiera sonrojarse, probablemente lo haría ahora, solo necesito eso como confirmación para estar seguro de lo que había pensado.

Tom se maldecía a sí mismo y a su bocota.

Pero a Harry eso poco le importaba, estaba concentrado en una sola cosa, eso quería decir que era correspondido. Sonrió fuerte viendo cómo Tom se relajaba poco a poco al ver la reacción del moreno. Sin poder ni querer contenerse más, Harry se lanzó hacia el mayor, tomándolo de las mejillas, dándole un torpe beso en los labios, no fue mucho tiempo para que el vampiro se acomodara mejor sobre el sillón, empujando al menos hacia atrás, tirando la caja de chocolates de sus piernas en el proceso. El de ojos verdes movió sus manos a la nuca del que estaba encima de él, mientras el beso dejaba de ser torpe para pasar a uno más hambriento, el vampiro estaba en el borde, llevaba demasiado tiempo siento te tado por el aroma de Harry y ahora era demasiado intenso, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos como tambores, podía oler su excitación como si fuera algo sólido, y después de haber probado su sangre no creía que fuera capaz de contenerse.

Intentó alejarse del menor pero este apretó más su nuca para que no se quitara de encima, así que intentó hablar.

-No, Harry espera un momento, necesito un momento- pero él no le hacía caso, seguía intentando que Tom recargara su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tratando de llegar a su boca -Espera por favor pequeño, si sigues asi, no creo poder contenerme, acabo de probarte, y necesito más, quiero morderte, tanto que me esta doliendo, así que por favor.

-No no, no te vayas, yo quiero- el de ojos rojos se sorprendió al escuchar eso, había dicho que quería, quería… y él quería complacerlo en lo que sea que quisiera su Harry.

-Qué, dime, ¿Que quieres?- no podía evitarlo, olía tan bien, se notaba que lo quería, no le tenía miedo, solo estaba la felicidad, la excitación, la necesidad.

-A tí Tom- casi suelta un sollozo, no dejaría que su amado vampiro se fuera -Quiero que estés aquí, que te acerques, que me toques, quiero que me muerdas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para acercarse a besarlo de nuevo, fue tan repentino que cortó un poco de los labios del de ojos verdes en el proceso, haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido de placer y satisfacción. Dejo de besar sus labios para hacer un camino de besos hacia su cuello, en dónde sintió su pulso era rápido, no podía morder en la yugular, no quería matar a su preciado Harry, solo marcarlo, probarlo. El menor extendió su cuello, en espera de que por fin Tom lo morderdiera, y eso fue suficiente para atraerlo, estaba listo, lo mordería, lo haría suyo, respiró hondo y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de su amado Harry. 

Dolía, pero era maravilloso, se sintió completo, podía sentir a Tom dando tragos de su sangre, y eso lo era todo, lo que había deseado por años, ahora sería de Tom y Tom sería de él, nadie los iba a separar, no importaba nada ya, estarían siempre juntos, se amaban, se necesitaban, y nunca se dejarían.

Porque sabía que estaba loco, loco de amor por un vampiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
